CSI: Doctor Who  Testing the waters
by Fleurdetemps
Summary: When the Doctor's actions spill over into the CSI team's territory he finds an ally in one of the team. [May contain spoilers for series 3 of Doctor Who]


The battered wooden blue box sat in the middle of the scorching hot desert a dry breeze blowing sand against its doors. About two meters from its position lay a prostrate figure clothed in brown pinstripe. Beside him a pool of blood stained the ground. Over the horizon a convoy of cars disturbed the peace heading for the morbid tableau.

Doctor 'Gil' Grissom held back his crew as the paramedics checked if anything could be done and around him the police set up a cordon. He watched tilting his head to one side as he waited like a vulture to get to the cadaver.

"That's a lot of blood," said Catherine. "Too much for one person."

"Lets wait until we can get a closer inspection," replied Grissom.

"He's still alive," shouted one of the paramedics, sending his colleagues into a bustle of activity.

Suddenly they drew back as the man sat up his eyes wide and hair in disarray. He stretched and his neck made a cracking sound.

"Ah, that's better," said the Doctor. "That's one hell of a hangover. Oh," he glanced round as if suddenly noticing he was surrounded by people. "Where am I?"

"In the middle of a crime scene," said Grissom strolling forward. He placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Don't move…yet. We need a couple of photos, you know just for the record."

"Make sure you get my best side."

"This isn't a game. Right you lot get him sorted, footprint, fingerprints, fibres everything."

"But he's British," exclaimed Nick.

"Very observant, now get on with it."

Grissom let his team move in on the Doctor who held his arms open glancing at them a grin on his face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Catherine.

"Oh, this is and utterly fascinating. I love all this...science-y stuff, give me a fully equipped lab and I'm a happy bunny."

As Grissom took samples of the blood from the soil Captain Brass ducked under the tape around the crime scene, approaching the Doctor.

"So," began Brass, with a frown. "What about a name for a start?"

"A name? What name would you like?"

"Yours."

"Oh, oh, oh, now I've got to remember…hmm."

"We'll find out you know," said Grissom, from his position close to the ground collecting samples. "Science doesn't lie."

"It may not lie but that doesn't mean it can't be misinterpreted," replied the Doctor. "What have you got there?"

"Hey, hey," interrupted Brass. "Back to the questions."

"Name? Well…most call me the Doctor…"

"Doctor what?"

"It's who."

"Doctor Who."

"That's not what I meant. It's Doctor John Smith," he replied raising his eyebrows.

"Good. And you were out here because?"

"Aw, lots of reasons…most of them aren't important."

"Woah," exclaimed Grissom, suddenly. "That's not right."

"Excuse me?" said Brass.

"This blood isn't human."

"Its animal then?" asked Catherine joining the group.

"No."

"So if it's not human and not animal what sort of blood is it? And don't tell me its bug."

"Its alien," said the Doctor with a sharp intake of breath. "And you aren't that far off with the bug idea."

"Alien?" asked Grissom.

"You've got to be kidding."

"If you're any good I'll be proved right," said the Doctor with a grin. "Even if you think I'm crazy."

"Bet the men in white coats love you," quipped Catherine. "You care to explain what went down here?"

"Ooh, don't think you would believe me somehow. _'Or have we eaten of the insane root that takes the reason prisoner?'_."

"Shakespere. Macbeth," said Grissom.

"Correct. You know I met him once," the Doctor swallowed loudly. "Or was that twice."

"Really?"

"He even quotes like you," said Catherine.

"You have a rogue hymenoptera out there…well I say that but it's a sentient alien who has a propensity for sucking blood."

"Loony tunes-,"

"Ah, wait a moment," said Grissom. "All the evidence agrees with his story so far."

"You only believe him because he knows the technical term for a bug."

"And what's the solution to an alien problem?" asked Grissom.

"The solution is sonic," the Doctor, taking the sonic screwdriver from his inside pocket. "I can track…well let's call him Vlad…I can track _Vlad_ with this."

"Vlad the Impaler?"

"Can you think of a better name?"

"So where will _Vlad_ be heading to next?"

"Nearest population so he can feed again."

"Again?" exclaimed Catherine. "Assuming this is not some wind up; you mean he has 'fed' before?"

"Whose blood do you think that is? Luckily I have quite a few pints of blood to spare and was able to escape but humans…well unfortunately you aren't strong enough to survive. So it would be best for everyone if you let me go deal with it."

"We can't let you do that," said Brass. "This is an ongoing investigation."

"I hate to burst your bubble but what investigation? There has been no crime committed."

"He's right you know," agreed Grissom.

"I still have some questions though, like how did that box get here?"

"Magic," replied the Doctor with a cheeky grin. "All questions answered? Good. I'll be off then."

"W-,"

"You can't keep me here unless you can arrest me for something."

"He's right."

"You know you're not helping," complained Brass.

"Thank you. I'll come with you Doctor Smith," said Grissom.

"You believe this guy?" asked Catherine.

"Don't you? I want to see this giant bug for myself."

The Doctor sat in the passenger seat sonic screwdriver held out in front of him, on the right of Grissom, who was driving the black four by four across the desert towards the strip.

"You sure this is the right direction?" asked Grissom.

"Fairly confident. This thing is pretty accurate and _I'm_ never wrong."

"And so modest."

"You betcha," said the Doctor. "It's my curse. The burden of being a genius."

"Tell me about it. So has _Vlad_ visited us…I mean this planet before, or is this the first time?"

"Ooh, first time. It was sort of my fault he ended up on Earth. Turn left here. He was a stowaway. I landed on its home planet a little while ago but he managed to hide in the TARDIS-,"

"TARDIS?"

"My ship…the blue box."

"Oh."

"It was only in the larval stage then but now it's an adult and-,"

"It wants food. And it prefers a little haemoglobin for dinner?"

"Exactly."

They pulled up at the car park of one of the casinos. The Doctor leapt out of the car before the engine had stopped as he continued to follow the signal.

"Vlad should be over in that direction," said the Doctor, gesturing towards a set of bins near a fire exit.

They both approach the area cautiously, Grissom resting his hand nervously on his gun holster. As they rounded the corner they discovered that they were too late for one young woman. Only a husk remained.

"I'm so sorry," uttered the Doctor a sad look in his eyes, his prayer for the dead and lost.

"I'll have to call in reinforcements," said Grissom.

"Do that if you want, but we know how she died and time is running out. We've got to find him before he strikes again."

"I'll come with you."

"Really?"

"If there really is a giant insect out there Catherine owes me a hundred bucks."

"Come on then, this way."

The Doctor let them towards a small park holding the sonic screwdriver out in front of him a frown on his face.

"_Vlad_ should be round here somewhere."

"Can't you get a more accurate reading?"

"Do you think if I could I would?"

Suddenly a scream echoed through the trees.

"I think we've found him."

They both ran towards the sound arriving in time to see the insect looming over his next victim. Its mandibles pinning her in place as its fangs were poised to embed itself in the nearest vein.

"Oy!" yelled the Doctor. "Stop! What do you think you're doing? Leave her alone!"

"I don't think he understands," said Grissom, about to reach for his gun. But the Doctor placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Oh, he understands…"

"Anthropoda Hymenoptera Diptera."

"Show off. It has the same amount of intelligence as a dog."

"Well call your dog off!"

"He's not mine. Hey, Fido over here boy," he yelled, rolling up his sleeve. "Look what I've got for you some nice blood…nutritious Time Lord blood…"

"He's not buying it, let me shoot."

"What is it with you lot and guns? I need something sharp…to draw blood."

"I may have something here," replied Grissom scrabbling in the equipment box he carried.

The Doctor made a warning sound as Vlad went to sink its fangs into the victim, who had fainted with fright, making it hesitate.

"Hurry!"

"Here," barked Grissom, handing him a small knife. "Will this do?"

"Perfect." The Doctor snatched the knife from his hands and made a small incision across his thumb, drawing blood. "Can you smell it? Come get din-din's."

It retracted its fangs moving its legs like it was tasting the air before it released the woman and headed towards the Doctor.

"What do we do now?"

"Erm…I think the best thing to do is run!"

Catherine walked into the lab and sat down with a sigh. Greg looked up from the microscope.

"Bad day?"

"Grissom's gone AWOL," replied Catherine.

"How? Where?"

"I wish I knew. He's gone bug hunting with some crazy Brit and left me stranded on my own with Brass wondering how his suspect has absconded."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, well here's the blood sample from the scene," she said handing it to him. "Grissom said it wasn't human or animal. I want you to double check…the full works."

"You're questioning his judgement?"

"No. I just want to cover all the bases especially if he's lost it."

"Do you think he has gone mad?"

"I'm not answering that one."

"We've got to get him away from populated areas," panted the Doctor, as they both sprinted through the car park. "Back into the desert would be perfect."

"If we take the car we'll loose him but if we stay on foot there is a chance he'll catch up," replied Grissom, out of breath. "We need something like a bike."

"That's a fantastic idea."

The two gentlemen in military uniform marched into the lab with a determined stride. Looking around with a frown on his face the superior turned to Greg.

"Is this the stuff from case 239.68-2?" he barked, making the lab technician jump in surprise.

"Um…I-I don't know. Who are you?"

"That's need to know. Who is in charge here?"

"Grissom but he's out so it would be Catherine who's in charge," stammered Greg, noticing the emblem on the soldier's uniform. It said U.N.I.T. "She's down the hall."

The soldier saluted curtly before he and his fellow officer left. Making sure they were out of range Greg brought up a search engine and typed in 'U.N.I.T.'

"Now, let's see who _you_ are."

"You're ringing," said the Doctor.

"Thanks," gasped Grissom, reaching into his pocked and pulling out the mobile phone. "Grissom. Yeah, I'm kind of busy right now. Ok." He handed the phone to the Doctor like a baton in a relay race. "It's for you."

The Doctor nodded in acknowledgement as he received the phone.

"I'm here. Right. Can you pinpoint the location? I'll see you there."

He snapped the phone shut and handed it back.

"What was that about?"

"We've got back-up coming."

Catherine jogged into the lab in step behind the two soldiers.

"Are you sure this is all necessary sergeant?" she protested. "You can't seriously believe that there are aliens running around? We haven't even processed all the evidence yet."

"Urm...erm…actually," interrupted Greg, holding his hand up. "I've nearly finished. Ouch."

Catherine had given him a swift warning kick to the chins.

"What do you conclude?" asked the sergeant.

"It confirms Grissom's analysis. This blood isn't human _or_ animal."

"Is it insect?"

"Might be-,"

"We'll have to go with that, give the order."

"What? What order?"

"That's need to know."

"If it involves one of my team then I need to know," demanded Catherine.

The soldier glanced over at Greg who took the hint and put his headphones on turning up the music loud.

"We have contingency plans in place for certain situations."

"Alien situations?"

"Exactly, ma'm. If the alien is an insect species then it's highly likely an insecticide will be an effective."

"Bug spray?"

"An open area would be best," suggested Grissom. "If we want to minimise collateral damage."

"You're the local. Can you suggest anywhere?"

"Not before my lungs give out."

"It's ok you can stay here I'll go on. It's my blood he wants."

"No. I'm not a quitter. Someone has already died tonight I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Fantastic. A guy after my own hearts you are."

"This way."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." He handed it over to him. "Doctor, your finger."

"What? Oh-," he looked at his hand the cut had healed. "But if there is no blood then why is _Vlad_ still following?"

"He must be after something else."

"Your kit! In your kit the blood samples."

"We could use the samples to set a trail for it to follow, lead it into a trap."

"Solves a lot of problems," said the Doctor, flicking the phone open. "Just got to phone a man about an air strike."

"An air strike?"

"It's just a helicopter really…going to drop some insecticide in the target zone."

"What about bystanders? What about us?"

"That is why a wanted an open area."

"That thing it's a new species you can't just kill it," protested Grissom.

"I don't like it any more than you do but its tasted human blood."

"Ok. If its going to be like that can I have the carcass?"

"No, no, no, no…if it fell into the wrong hands-,"

"Are you saying I'm the wrong hands?"

Catherine sat in the back of the helicopter with the headset on she shouted into the microphone as the sound of the engine and spinning blades almost drowned her voice out. She had bullied her way into hitching a ride. She wanted to make sure the soldiers didn't mess it up.

"How long till we reach the target site?"

"ETA is ten minutes. We'll circle round till we spot a viable place and direct them in."

"How lethal is this stuff?" she asked pointing at the crate of canisters.

"Lethal enough to stop that bug in its tracks."

"But what about a human?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes don't worry we know how to deal with these situations."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"More than you think."

"Do you need that many canisters?"

"This...alien is an unknown quantity it could take a whole crate to bring it down."

"I don't like it," she muttered under her breath.

"Tell your friends that we've found a spot," said Grissom, bent double hands on his knees as he tried to recover his breath from their sprint. They were standing in a deserted street surrounded by decaying warehouses. "Space for the strike but cover for us."

"Brilliant," replied the Doctor, with a grin, before relaying their position to the UNIT officer on the other end of the phone. "They can pinpoint the strike by using the mobile phone to triangulate our position."

"The blood sample-,"Grissom reached into the kit and pulled out the small test tube containing the mixture, just as the bug came scuttling round the corner at the opposite end of the street. "Can I borrow my phone back for a moment?"

"Yep."

"Thanks," he replied using the phone to take a photo of the bug, before sending it to Catherine. "She'd never believe me otherwise."

They both heard the sound of the helicopter above them.

"Sample and phone please," requested the Doctor.

Grissom handed him both items. The Doctor took a rubber band from his pocket, dialled a number on the phone then tied the phone and test tube together.

"How are we going to get the phone to the bug?"

"Not 'we'. I am. You are going to take cover….its not safe."

"But-,"

"Don't argue with me," growled the Doctor his tone dark and authoritative. "I know what I am doing. I've saved you lot more times than I've had hot dinners…and being 900 years plus old I've had _a lot_ of hot dinners."

Realising the futility of arguing Grissom retreated to inside on of the warehouses as the Doctor jogged to the middle of the street holding the items. He could hear the helicopter circling above.

Catherine tried to peer out of the opening in the helicopters side to see the target area. Everything looked so small from this vantage point. She wondered how the soldiers were going to hit the area accurately.

"Sit back please, ma'm," instructed the soldier. "We've just received the green light to begin the strike."

"How do you know you're going to hit the right target?"

"We have a little help from an old friend."

Grissom was entranced by the almost balletic dance going on between the Doctor and _Vlad _as the Time Lord tried to draw the bug towards the best position. It reminded him of how bees did a dance to communicate and for a moment he wondered it the Doctor was actually trying to talk to the insect.

"Here you go," said the Doctor, suddenly chucking the phone and test tube towards _Vlad_, and then darted towards the nearest building diving through the broken window of a nearby warehouse.

The helicopter circled overhead dropping its deadly payload. The bug flailed around as it was engulfed in the insecticide.

"What do you mean you won't pay up? You were in the helicopter," exclaimed Grissom back at HQ, after the situation had been cleaned up, as UNIT had described it. The Doctor had left as soon as he was sure the insect carcass had been disposed of properly much to Grissom's annoyance. He had wanted to at least take some samples for his own collection. They had all been coerced into signing the official secrets act so he couldn't even tell anyone else about it.

"It could have been a large mammal…or something. It looked like a dot from up in the sky," replied Catherine, cradling a hot cup of coffee in her hands.

"What about the photo?"

"What photo?"

"I took one with the cell phone and sent it to you. Don't tell me it didn't get through?"

"I haven't checked my cell yet," said Catherine, taking the phone from his pocket. "You sure that's supposed to be a bug?"

She peered at the screen.

"Now, you believe me?"

"No. This is dark and blurry…like those loch ness pictures. It could be anything."

"I'll get it enhanced, blow it up then you'll believe me."

"Give it up. You aren't going to win," she replied, walking out of the room.

**Epilogue**

In the peace and quiet of his home Grissom pulled open a draw. Inside it sat an old shoebox which he lifted out and carried over to the sofa. Sitting down with a sigh he placed the box on his lap. Opening the lid up carefully, he reached in and pulled out two objects. One was a dusty old key on a chain the other was an old fashioned fob watch. Holding the watch he closed his eyes hearing voices in his head. _'Borosa,' they whispered_. This was not something he shared with his colleagues. They already thought he was a little…odd and he didn't want to confirm their assumptions. He couldn't remember how or where he had got it from always assuming it had been inherited from his father but now he was having doubts. He didn't believe in luck but whenever he was stuck on a difficult case he would hold the watch and the answer would come to him. His little secret.


End file.
